


A New Shade of Dark

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Demeter is Overprotective, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, I ship them, also it's real short, and a functional relationship, give feedback, i guess, that's rare, there's fruit, this is my first work so, um, well that's what it's inspired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: A girl ventures underground without her mother's permission. Maybe she shouldn't have fallen in love with the person down there, but let's be honest, he was Really Cute.





	A New Shade of Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



The girl crept into the depths of the cavern, the dark enveloping her like a cloak. She was familiar with the darkness, embraced it like an old friend, although she had never met this particular darkness before. On the surface, she was known only as the young girl, and her only friend had been the night. She knew the night intimately, and it had always welcomed her with open arms. It was the darkness she knew best.  
Beyond the earth was the void, an endless darkness that encompassed the universe. It was so very large, and also very cold. Even so, she befriended it, for beyond the earth she was also large, though still much smaller than the void. On the surface, she was worshiped as a goddess, but the people did not know that the goddess and the young girl were one and the same. A girl who loved the darkness, and befriended it.  
This darkness, the one of a separate realm, did not know her. It only sensed the presence of darkness on her, the presence of the night and of the void, and so it responded to her touch. It welcomed her into it’s realm. It protected her from suspicious eyes and alerted her of wandering senses. It protected her from the Keeper of Shadows, protecting her until she no longer wanted protection.   
Her mother was beautiful, tall and brown haired, with a piercing gaze and steady hands. She loved the light, and it loved her as well, helping her with her life’s work, giving life to her creations. On the surface, she was referred to as the woman who baked the best bread, or planted the sweetest tomatoes. None thought it strange that she had no name. She had befriended the sunlight, and knew it intimately, and it embraced her. It was the light she loved most.  
Beyond the earth there was only the light of nebulae and distant stars. It could not help her with her work, and it was to distant from fertile ground, so she could not bear to love it. Even so, she was worshiped, nobody connecting the goddess of harvests to the nameless woman at the farmer’s market week after week. A woman who loved the light, and collaborated with it.  
The girl flowed down the steps and into the realm beneath the earth. The darkness she found there was not the night, nor the void. It was a shadow, the smallest dark she knew, and the easiest to befriend. It was not like the other darks, for it was warm, and happy. The void was apathetic, and the night was gloomy. It also had a keeper, the Keeper of Shadows, a king that lived in its vastness, a king which she was here to meet, a king from which the shadows were protecting her.   
She met the Keeper of Shadows as a god, and he was kind, and gave her a place to stay when she did not want to be with her mother, and also did not want to be a goddess. She met the Keeper of Shadows as a nameless boy, and they snuck through the night together, the light of nebulae and distant stars shining on his raven dark hair. She met the Keeper of Shadows as something in between, and her heart beat twice the speed.  
Her mother did not approve of her friendship with the Keeper of Shadows. She dealt in light, but the two children dealt in darkness, in the night, in the void, in the shadows. She did not understand the darkness, for she was not a part of it, and her daughter, who was of the darkness, did not understand the light. But it was her mother, and the girl her daughter, so they loved what they could not understand, and in an effort to make her mother understand, the girl went into the realm of shadows, and she made a promise.  
Her mother did not understand.  
She had eaten a part of a pomegranate, a fruit of the darkness, a fruit with blood red juice and seeds like rubies. She had eaten, and had promised the Keeper of Shadows that she would stay. And besides, she had really always loved the taste of pomegranate.   
Her mother was, understandably, furious. She went to the girl’s father, who went to his sister, who was also the mother’s sister. The sister was very wise, and she saw the fury of the mother who wished only to protect her daughter from what she did not understand. She saw the love of the girl for the Keeper of Shadows, and her wish for her mother to accept even where she could not understand. She saw the incapability for the mother to accept. She could not make a decision, and the mother was furious beyond reason, and the father was an idiot whose only good choice was coming to her for help, so she went to the girl.  
She presented the girl with two choices. The first was to go with the Keeper of Shadows and never see her mother again, knowing that she would never accept her choices but also knowing that the world would know the truth. She pondered, waited, and talked things out with the boy that she loved. She came back to the sister, and chose the second choice.  
The sister spread a lie, saying that the Keeper of Shadows had kidnapped the girl, and forced her to make the promise. A lie that the girl did not love the boy. A lie that he had forced her to make the promise, that she was not the one who had forced him to let her. A lie that allowed the mother to continue loving the girl.  
A deal had been made, since she the promise that she had made could not be broken, lie or not. A single pomegranate seed was enough to seal her word, but she had eaten a third of it. She had really always loved the taste of pomegranate. Nonetheless, the third was relevant. A third of the pomegranate had been eaten, and so a third of the year would be spent with her now husband. The other two thirds would be spent as they had been; above ground and in the village with her mother, or in the void trying to help her mother love the light of nebulae and distant stars, or baking bread, or loving the night.  
When she was with her mother, the crops around the world flourished with the help of her mother and her mother’s friend, the light. Her mother continued to bake the best bread and set up her stall at the farmer’s market. When she was with the Keeper of Shadows, her mother grew cold and angry, and the light no longer gave life to her creations.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, my explanation for this is that I always found it weird that Hades and Persephone had the most functional relationship in the Greek pantheon. Like, they're the only gods with a reasonable healthy marriage but like? they started off so Weirdly? Anyways, please give me feedback I need it to survive and less dramatically, to improve on this side hustle of mine.


End file.
